The mind of an assassin
by Allegra Monet
Summary: What goes on in the minds of the boys from Weiss and Schwarz? This is my interpretation.... R+R with ideas comments suggestions etc. (I hate summaries....) 1. Farfie.


Farfie's Thoughts  
  
  
  
Sitting in his cell, a regular occurrence for this Irishman, Jei  
  
Farfarello was thinking.  
  
Thinking about his life, how he'd gone from a good little Catholic  
  
boy to a killer with no remorse. Or maybe everyone just called him  
  
a killer with no remorse because they didn't know him, always  
  
judging his appearance with no thought to whether he had a soul or  
  
not.  
  
He paused, absentmindedly licking his knife. Did he have a soul?  
  
He'd never thought about it. Ah, well. The times he got locked up in  
  
his cell from now on would be quiet reflection time, until he found  
  
something better to do, like terrorise the other 3 members of  
  
Schwarz.  
  
He'd been raised a Catholic. What made him hate God so much that  
  
he killed his family? Possibly the fact that he'd been told so many  
  
times that murder was one sin that could never be forgiven.  
  
Farfarello wasn't sure he believed that, but he decided to test the  
  
boundaries. After that, it seemed that he'd acquired a taste for  
  
blood. And at the age of 12, too. So young, they'd said. Curse his  
  
Catholic beginnings! Then earlier this year, he had killed a nun. A  
  
nun! The scorn he received for this did not affect him. He was jaded  
  
to the point where he couldn't feel pain, testing the boundaries yet  
  
again with every slash of his wrists and arms and wherever else he  
  
decided to mutilate himself.  
  
Why was it that everyone cringed whenever they laid eyes on him?  
  
Could it be the fact that he wore an eye patch? The reason for it.  
  
The private Catholic school he attended had archery as one of the  
  
subjects. One of the other students had decided to make it hell for  
  
young Farfarello, who had changed from the public schooling  
  
system to private at the age of 8, and was unaccustomed to the  
  
snobbish ways of private school students. His silver hair made him a  
  
target for ridicule. The boy, James, had purposely aimed an arrow  
  
at his head. Farfarello saw it coming, but it was too late. His eye  
  
had already been pierced by the arrow. The doctors could do  
  
nothing for it, and already he blamed God for losing the use of his  
  
eye. Was he justified? He couldn't say. Revenge was his main  
  
objective, though. He had tracked James down only last week,  
  
gouged out his eye and killed him. An eye for an eye. A saying that  
  
had been around for years. It never made sense until now. Sweet  
  
revenge, but he felt almost guilty. He had been incapable of feeling  
  
guilt for some time, why was it that now he started to feel it? He  
  
couldn't feel pain, pain and guilt go hand in hand, so he shouldn't  
  
feel guilty. Maybe living with someone like Nagi, who felt guilt at the  
  
best of times, was not the best thing for him. Nagi's guilt was  
  
rubbing off on him. He hoped that wasn't the case. It would ruin his  
  
reputation.  
  
But what did he care about reputation? He was labelled a  
  
psychopath. What kind of reputation was that to have? Crawford  
  
always said that the best reputation to have was none at all. That  
  
was good coming from Crawford, almost funny, seeing as he had  
  
the biggest reputation for being fairly efficient in disposing of  
  
people. So that would bring Schuldig, Nagi and Farfie under the  
  
same label, being connected to Crawford and all. Did he hate  
  
himself for being with Schwarz?  
  
Medication. Another thing that bothered him. The others were  
  
always at him to take it, and for what? If the ever thought to give  
  
him a chance, he might just willingly take his medication without  
  
complaint. Instead, they just shove it down his throat. It was a  
  
miracle he hadn't killed them yet for it.  
  
His pondering was cut short by Schuldig, opening his cell door. Time  
  
for another mission. It would have to wait. [pic] 


End file.
